


A Royal Order

by roe87



Series: Omega Bucky au's [9]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bearded Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Historical, Implied Bottom Bucky Barnes, Kissing, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prince Bucky Barnes, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Bucky is a prince living in a faraway land, pining for his true love and passing the time by reading romance novels.Then one night, he gets an unexpected visitor...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Omega Bucky au's [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350955
Comments: 31
Kudos: 355





	A Royal Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetessie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetessie/gifts).



The hour was late, when most of the castle was preparing for bed.

Bucky wasn't sleepy and he felt too restless to stay inside his chambers. Gathering his book and a warm blanket, he went instead to his favorite place in the castle: the little library in the west wing.

Two of his guards accompanied him and stood watch outside the door. Bucky had no real privacy but he was used to that, and he found a comfortable nook to sit in and read his story. This one book, that he'd found upon a dusty top shelf in the library, was a steamy romance between an omega maiden and her lover, an alpha male.

Bucky was no maiden but he was an omega. He found it interesting to find such books, which he'd never seen before in the kingdom he'd grown up in. He'd been sent to this far flung province some years ago to further his education... or keep him out of the way, Bucky suspected. And whether or not his father the king or anyone else for that matter was aware that this library Bucky had found was full of stroke books, Bucky was thrilled to have something to keep him company on the long lonely nights.

He read for some time, losing himself in the romantic story as his candle burned down. He wrapped himself in his blanket and read on.

Then light footfall hurrying down the quiet hallway caught Bucky's ear, and he turned toward the door as it was opened. His guards stood there, allowing the castle messenger to step forward.

"My lord," he started, a little out of breath as he bowed to Bucky. "An envoy from your father's province has just arrived."

Bucky felt surprise, then elation, but he schooled his features and replied, "Show them to the great hall and see that they are offered food and wine. And," he added, "see that any eavesdroppers are not within hearing distance. I will join them presently."

The messenger bowed deeply. "Yes, sire."

Once he was gone and the door was shut again, Bucky took a deep breath and composed himself.

Should he change?

He glanced down at his robes, rich indeed for this province but somewhat casual for a crown prince of the land. But he didn't really have time to go back to his chambers and fuss with clothes. Bucky was eager to see who the envoy had brought.

As he left the library, he instructed his two guards to go fetch his advisers and bring them to the great hall. A surprise envoy like this meant something big was afoot, and Bucky wanted to be prepared.

Once his guards were dispatched, Bucky took off at a brisk walk through the hallways, heading for the great hall himself. Torch lights flickered on the walls, their flames disturbed as Bucky hurried past.

He hardly dared to hope, but... Bucky was always full of hope. He descended the narrow, winding staircase, coming out on the main hall of the castle.

The great hall itself, where the dining and receptions took place, was just up ahead in the gloom.

Bucky strode forth, and then a faint whiff of alpha musk caught in his nostrils. He inhaled sharply, and Bucky turned this way and that, sniffing, trying to locate the scent.

A gloved hand reached out from behind a large drape, grabbing Bucky's arm and yanking him behind the heavy curtain. Bucky would've yelped or fought, but he knew that scent, knew the man it belonged to. Bucky threw himself at the broad shoulders and leather covered chest of the man, looking up into the bearded, grinning face of his alpha: the captain of the king's royal guards.

" _Steve,_ " Bucky whispered, grinning back at him. "Are you trying to scare me half to death?"

"You knew I was here," Steve replied quietly. "I just wanted a moment with you before our entire night is taken up by talking."

"Oh," Bucky said. "Our entire night? Really?"

"Well, unless you feign a headache," Steve quipped. "But I don't think anyone buys that delicate omega act coming from you anymore."

Bucky bit back a laugh. Steve knew him too well. "Does my father know you're here?" he asked, moving his hands onto Steve's shoulders.

"It was your father who sent me," Steve replied, covering one of Bucky's hands with his own. "Buck, it's time. He wants you to return to the palace and be crowned king."

Bucky's mouth opened and he felt as though he'd been punched in the chest. " _Now?_ " he asked. "Why?"

"His health isn't what it was," Steve told him gently. "He wants to mentor you before he's gone."

"Oh," Bucky said, frowning a little. Mentor him? Really? This was such a change from the father who'd sent him away to another province when he was but a boy. Bucky had been preparing to rule all his life, and yet now the actuality was hanging over him, he felt unprepared. He swallowed, and searched Steve's very blue eyes. "You're coming with me, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course," Steve told him. "We ride at first light. I'll be heading your escort."

"And once we're there?" Bucky pressed. "I mean, my father... he was not all that happy about our match."

Steve gave him a small smile. "I think age has changed him. Like I said, it was your father who sent me to get you. He knows our bond won't be broken."

"Oh, Steve." Bucky surged forward and kissed him, having missed his alpha so much. Steve kissed him back, holding on tight. Together they embraced and kissed furiously, bumping into the drape concealing them until Bucky broke the kiss panting.

"Later," he whispered in a promise. "My chambers. First we must deal with this envoy."

"I'm here to serve you," Steve murmured, stroking his gloved fingers over Bucky's jaw. "Whatever you wish, I will do it."

"I, um," Bucky started to say, then hesitated. He was about to lay his heart on the line with his greatest desire, and nerves were getting the better of him. But one look into Steve's kind eyes gave him strength. Bucky tried again, and whispered, "If I'm to be king... I want you to be my named consort. No more sneaking around like this."

Steve smiled happily, and raised Bucky's hand to his lips. "As you wish," he said, placing a kiss to his bare knuckles. "My lord," he added, sassy as ever.

Bucky had to smother a laugh, and swatted Steve lightly on the arm. "I'll never be able to keep a straight face at court with you around."

"This way you won't need a jester," Steve quipped, and gave Bucky one last embrace. "Come. Let's get started. There's a lot of boring politics to get through before we can retire to your chambers."

Bucky grinned at that. "In that case, lead the way. For I can hardly wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
